Light beams are used in a wide variety of different applications, such as communications, imagery, and weaponry. In such applications it is frequently necessary to steer a beam of light. In some such applications, beam steering must be performed rapidly.
Beam steering is useful in optical communications, where a modulated light beam originating at a transmitter must be aimed toward a remote receiver. Beam steering is also useful in directed energy weaponry, where a light beam must be aimed toward a distant target. In such instances, it can be desirable to rapidly steer the beam from one receiver or target to another.
Mechanical systems for accomplishing beam steering are well known. Such mechanical systems include those that utilize movable optical components. For example, a mirror may be aimed so as to effect desired beam steering.
However, as those skilled in the art will appreciate, such mechanical components are subject to wear. Not only can wear contribute to premature failure, but it can also adversely affect the accuracy of a mechanical beam steering system prior to or in the absence of failure.
Further, such mechanical systems have strict speed limitations. These speed limitations are due, in part, to the inertia of the moving components. Drive motor capacities, current limitations, and structural constraints also contribute to such speed limitations.
Further, the mechanical components (mirrors, drive motors, gimbals, and linkages) of such systems have substantial weight and volume. The weight and volume of such mechanical systems makes them unsuitable for some applications. For example, launch vehicle payload weight and volume restrictions may limit the use of mechanical systems in space-based applications.
Non-mechanical beam steering systems are also known. However, contemporary non-mechanical systems require high voltages and/or expensive technology, thus making them unsuitable for many applications.
In view of the shortcomings of such contemporary systems, there is a need for lightweight, small, non-mechanical beam steering systems that respond rapidly and do not require high voltages for operation.